Full Circle
by Ieh
Summary: The time of Simba's rule has long passed. Many many years later, we join pride rock with a new breed of lions, some even having magical abilities. King Khall & Queen Ieh are the new rulers, can they live up to Var's reign? Please Review. First story.
1. The Morning Hunt

-1It was another brilliant morning on the savannah. The barren winter, if you could even call it winter with how hot it was, had reached its end. The smell of spring filled the air, it was exciting and intoxicating to one lioness in particular. The night before a heavy downpour of rain had dampened the lands, providing relief to the long famished grasses. Now tiny green new growth poked its head from underground, and the smell of change hung on the lingering breeze.

She took in a deep breath, wanting to smell everything she possibly could in this glorious moment. Ieh (Eye-ee) was now the queen of this land. How long had she been the queen? A week, a month? It seemed time flew by so fast now. Her long time mate Khall was now the king of pride rock, and their beautiful son Azaan was the crowned prince. The three made up a very handsome family. Khall was a deep chocolate brown color, with a lighter brown mane. His underbelly, eye circles, toes and maw were a most odd shade of a very very faint greenish hue. The same color made up stripes that covered his body, and he had dark brown stockings on his legs. And who could forget those eyes, those beautiful sky blue eyes. Ieh grinned as her gaze swerved back into the cave, watching her king still at rest. At rest near him was their one and only son, Azaan.

The cub had inherited his mother's creamy colored pelt. He had his fathers knockout eyes, and a beginning tuft of chocolate hair was sprouting on his head. He had stockings as well, of a deep brown that contrasted greatly with his cream colored fur. The same deep brown showed up again as the form of four dots under his eyes. The queens smile softened, as she considered for a moment of going back in and joining her family. She wanted to curl up next to Khall and bury her face in his mane, just breathing in his scent like she did when they were teenagers.

She sighed softly, knowing that she had the responsibility to provide for the pride. …Or what was left of them. After the war many of the here today-in another land tomorrow pride had scattered, leaving a few loyal members behind. They hadn't eaten well at all during the drought, and the scrawny prey was sure to eat what they could at dawn and hide the rest of the day so that their own pitiful numbers wouldn't take a hit from the lions. It was now, or tomorrow. She never used the word never. Ieh was a skilled hunter, and most of the time, a pretty positive thinker. As she headed into the tall dead grass, she was once again grateful that her pelt had been one of natural colors, allowing her to blend in smoothly. Her gait was unmatched as she strode forward silently, dark brown eyes intense on a thin herd of zebra up ahead.

She licked her chops, getting into position. She picked out a gangly looking two year old. She was doing the herd a favor, for they obviously were being hampered by having to wait for the injured creature to catch up. Suddenly, they broke into a wild run, neighing like a demon had latched into their hides. Ieh cursed under her breath, snarling as she hurled herself forward. Why had they darted? She could not have been spotted…then she saw why. A too thin lioness was bounding alongside a zebra…her hand picked zebra, in a very mediocre attempt at capture. The poor creature looked very confused, as the lioness seemed too hesitant to leap for it. He bawled out, desperate for someone to come save him. The lioness was torturing him by making him keep running. Now it was personal.

With a fierce growl Ieh leaped, undetected and latched onto the zebra with authority. She quickly bit into its neck, blood streaming from it as she did so. The two year old was thrown off balance by her sheer force and down it went. She heard a growl of astonishment behind her, but she dared not look up. It was important that she keep hanging onto the struggling zebra until it breathed its last breath. There was no need to further cripple the animal and then have it escape. After what seemed like an eternity she let up, her aching jaws thanking her as they were on the verge of cramping. Her gaze swung around to the other lioness, who had gained her breath and was sitting patiently. Ieh was shocked to see how young she actually looked.

"This was my first hunt." She explained flatly, staring at Ieh.

She eyed her curiously, making mental notes of her features. The lioness was indeed, young and scrawny. Like the queen she had dark brown eyes, but almost a different shade. They looked flecked with red when the sun hit them right. Her fur was a medium brown, again, looking red when the sun hit it. Her underbelly, paws and muzzle where all a dull yellow. What made this lioness special was the many specks on her back, of dull yellow and a darker brown. Ieh sat down, staring flatly right back at the female. As long as they were being civilized.

"I apologize." She announced. "However, it is considered rude to hunt on land that does not belong to ones pride." She explained in a calm manner. Her eyes narrowed, only slightly. "What pride are you a part of?" She asked, keeping her tone kind.

The female looked down, slightly dejected. She resembled a cub being scolded at this point. "I-I have no pride. Not after this famine." She said softly, tears gathering suddenly, quickly at the corner of her eyes. Her mind traveled back through time, wishing, wanting. "Oh…Edward…" She whispered to herself softly.

Ieh immediately felt sorry, and quite awkward. Her eyes lowered towards the zebra, laying on the ground. She dared not question who or what 'Edward' had been to this female. Perhaps her father, the poor fae did look very young. Her ribs could clearly be seen through her thin, stretched pelt. Her paw pads looked worn thin as well. "You…have traveled." Ieh said slowly, sizing the female up once again. The brown one nodded.

"Aye, many miles. I ran-you see…" She said with a sigh. She hung her head, and Ieh noticed that her spine was also painfully visible. "Just my nature, I suppose." She said, her whiskers twitching. With that, the queen made up her mind. Slowly she lowered her head until her muzzle gracefully scraped against the zebra.

"Are you strong enough to help me carry this?" She asked kindly. "If not, I can take pieces of it." The brown females ears perked up immediately and she sprang to her feet as though a match had been lit under them. "Certainly!" She cried, bending and tugging at the hide. Ieh's eyes sparkled, and she managed a chuckle. This one reminded her of her son. "What is your name?" She asked, her voice slightly slurred as she heaved her half of the meal up.

"Uru." The female replied simply, doing her best to hold up her end.


	2. Challenging Pridemates

-1By the time the pair had made it back through the savannah, the early dawn had gave way to a full golden bath of light. The rocks underfoot were already body temperature as Ieh leapt quickly up them, followed by the new comer, Uru. She avoided a particular resting place that was now empty, once occupied by the late Jatsune. "Welcome to pride rock." Ieh said formally, stiffening her back as she once again assumed her queenly role. "I am Ieh, queen of the pride lands here. My mate, Khall, is the king. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until later to meet him…he is still asleep." She said, casting a loving eye at the general direction of the king and prince, still perched upon the topmost resting spot.

"She brings in more, even in our time of hurt." A scornful voice could be heard as whispers broke out. Ieh's head jerked around sharply, her eyes landing on one of the resident lionesses of the den. Heather. It seemed that not all were still asleep. Bodies began to stir as the whispers grew into a murmur. Some were curious, others sounded scornful, hurt. Uru took a step back, as if hiding behind Ieh. As a princess, Ieh would have backed down entirely. Her shy nature demanded such. However, now that she was the queen she did not baulk easily under pressure.

"I'm glad to see you're up early for once, Heather." She said, keeping her voice pleasant but firm. "Uru here has helped me to deliver a meal back to the pride. After she has had her fill, you are more than welcome to join the feast." She ended her brief speech with the undertone of a growl, kicking a leg of the zebra as she stepped over it. Ieh had her suspicions of Heather. The older lioness had popped out more cubs in a time frame than Ieh thought had been possible. She was a walking pregnancy, and nearly matched the pride's size with her babes alone. The lioness was a pale brown in color, with white and black markings about her legs. Her eyes, an untrustworthy misty grey, swiveled around to glare at Uru as she sized her up. Her tail, with the similar black and white markings, swung in a miffed way as she stepped after the queen.

"Your majesty, beg pardon." Heather said in a greasy voice as she blocked Ieh's path. The queen narrowed her eyes and gave a sigh. She bit her lip for a moment before lashing out at her. She knew what she was going to say, and dreaded it. "What is it, Heather?" She questioned politely, though her voice was painfully stiff. Heather grinned broadly at this, her thin gaunt fur had once again seemed to start filling out with what was sure to be new life.

"I'm expecting, you see-"

"Again?!" Ieh cried before she could stop herself. It seemed to break the record this time, for only a month ago Heather had given birth to two cubs. Heather grinned broadly, misinterpreting her anger and shock for happiness and surprise. "Does Kennith know?" She said wearily, sitting down. The young queen suddenly felt exhausted. Heather looked uneasy at this. "Well…" She started, glancing around. "Heather…" Ieh started, once again feeling like she was scolding a cub.

"It's not his." Heather said simply. She allowed a few moments for Ieh to absorb the shock value. Her eyes seemed livid as the realization sank in. "Heather!" She cried out again. The older lioness grinned, almost evilly.

"I'll not have you judge me, goody queen." She said, her voice suddenly harsh. "You live your wonderful life with your mate right at your side as you sit on the throne. You have no idea what it is like to go through what I have been through. NO idea." She hissed, her ears flattening as she took a step back from the queen.

Ieh's eyes narrowed as she felt her temper getting the best of her. So many insults ran through her mind that she wanted to expel at the promiscuous one right now. "_And you criticize me for the growth of the pride…look at you…whore…why would anyone possibly want six cubs, within a years time anyways? You think being queen is easy? Not as easy as flitting around from male to male, I'll bet. Only two of the cubs look like they might belong to Kennith anyways. I swear it, if you ever approached Khall in that way…"_

"You're right." Ieh said cheerfully. "It was terribly wrong of me to judge you. You are older and wiser than me. As for now, I grant you permission to be relieved of hunting duties for the duration of your pregnancy." She said in a heavenly voice. Without another word, Ieh turned on her heel and marched out of the cave. She landed lightly on the still grass of the savannah. Her eyes looked skyward as they filled with tears. Blinking them back, she began to trot through the tall grasses, the one place where she went when she needed to think. "No one said it would be easy…" She whispered to herself. "Oh mother, how did you do it?" She sighed, leaping onto a stray boulder in the middle of the savannah as she let a paw dangle.


	3. Chill From The Past

-1Wonderful heat surrounded the beige lioness as she stayed on the rock. It was nearly mid day by now, judging by how high in the sky the sun was. She sat up after a moment of thought, watching as the pride began to stir. They had all gotten their share of the meat, the zebra had done her family good. Ieh smiled triumphantly to herself, glad that she had finally done something right since her crowning. She watched curiously as the rest of the pride exited the den, now heading for a drink at the water hole or to watch over cubs.

There was the familiar Desti, a beautiful lioness with dainty wings sprouting from her back. She walked closely between Tyo and Hek, who were brothers. All of these creatures appeared to have a magic about them, as their pelts were of odd colors, and they each had wings. Resting on the rock was a long familiar lioness, Xia. Her fur was as black as midnight, and adorned with many small crescent moon shapes. Her golden eyes were bright and could be seen even from this far away. She was a good friend to Ieh, having delivered prince Azaan and many other cubs within the pride. Ieh smirked when Heather and her brood finally emerged, watching with amusement as Xia made a face and shook her head sadly.

Xia appeared to be taking up the position of baby sitter for the day, as Heather's two newest cubs pounced on her and began to tug at her ears. A lioness with steel blue fur and leopard spots joined Xia, purring as she nuzzled the older lioness affectionately. This was Raine, Xia's first daughter.

Ieh sighed, lowering her head on the rock. She fancied a nap in this dreadful heat. She truly wished for rain to come, and soon. It seemed to have already dried up from the humid air, leaving the grass as dry and brittle as ever and not a single herd in sight on the plains. A sudden cool breeze embraced her and she sighed dreamily, closing her eyes. This moment would have to last as long as she could make it. She began to remember…times of cub hood…

_Her first memories were of water. Cold water being splashed onto her face, and her pitiful cries for it to stop. A soft voice, murmuring apologies and a lick on the head followed. Then she smelled the familiar scent of her mother, and relaxed. With alarm the cub Ieh realized her mother was carrying her across a river. But why? A cold breeze trapped the cub, making her shiver violently. She heard her mother grunt and pant as she pulled herself up the other side of the steep bank._

_Then she remembered the smell of earth. A damp cave where she and her mother spent the night. Where was her father? The cub mewed pitifully in the darkness, and was scooted closer to her mother by a weary paw. "They'll never have you, my darling." An overwhelming sense of safety and warmth surrounded the cub, and she fell asleep. It was in fact, too warm, it was burning her…burning…_

Ieh screamed, snapping her head up in alarm. She panted, a cold sweat covering her pelt. She sprang to her paws clumsily, looking around with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to startle you so much!" Uru cried, jumping back from Ieh. Clearly she had been just as startled. "I was only looking for you, is all." She said simply, staring up at her queen on the rock. Ieh groaned, finally feeling her pulse begin to slow.

"It's…quite alright, Uru. You didn't know." She said, giving herself a shake as she leaped from the rock to the ground. She smiled at the young lioness to show her genuine forgiveness. "Bad dream, is all. Have you been to the water hole today? What say we go there together?" She said in a cheerful tone, prancing forward.

"Uh…ok." Uru responded, still a little shell shocked. The instant she had touched Ieh, the queen had acted as though she had stuck lava to her arm. What kind of horrible dream had she been living? Still, it wasn't her place to ask. She shook her head and smiled back at Ieh as she joined her side. "Yeah, I'd like that." She said, her voice happy instead of uncertain now.


	4. Stalked

-1Ieh did her best to steady her breathing as the pair walked through the grasses. At her side, Uru walked a bit more gangly, almost awkwardly. The two made an odd pair as they moved along in silence. By the time they had reached the water hole, or what was left of it, both lionesses were covered with a sheen of sweat, tongues lolling out of mouths.

"Where is Masika when you need her, eh?" Ieh said jokingly, staring down at the basin containing the hot murky water. The place looked dead almost in comparison of how Ieh first found it. The water had been pristine, clear and so deep that they might swim in it. The gently rolling hills were covered with green grasses, and new life sprang out from ever crevice.

Now the level of water had sank so low that they actually had to move down the side of the bank, settling their paws in the hot mud in order to drink. "Looks deeper today." Ieh said somewhat cheerfully. Uru made a face, staring at the murkiness below them. It was obvious that even the herds had refused to drink from here, many hove prints lined the banks and would soon be hardened in dry red clay once the sun removed the final moisture from the soil.

The pride lands queen tried desperately to swallow the grit down with the water without making a face. She refused to believe that her wonderful home was turning into a dustbowl, the type of place that she refused to spend the night in when she had traveled. Ieh cast a sideways gaze at Uru, watching as the darker fae sat politely on the banks. _Bless her. I know she must be about to die in this heat, yet here she sits, waiting for me._

"Let's go back." She said reluctantly, a heavy sigh in her voice. Uru nodded quickly, turning to sprint up the hill. Ieh grinned, climbing slowly up the bank. She glanced around, suddenly feeling like something was watching them…somewhere…She shook the feeling, marching after Uru.

"Ya know…I don't quite feel like going back to the den just yet." Ieh said, her eyes filled with curiosity as they reached a relatively shady area, the foot of the rock in which Ieh had previously been resting on. The two settled down in the brief shade, eyes on the horizon as they watched the pride moving about.

"I really like it here." Uru said, breaking the silence. "You are a very good queen. The way you handled Heather earlier today…and how you accepted me so openly, thank you, Queen Ieh. Without you, I would probably be another dry spot on the savannah." She said, her reddish brown eyes flickering as she stared at Ieh. They held such a deep truth in them that it sent a chill through the young queen.

"Honestly…really?" She said, a small blush creeping across her face. "I mean…I doubt myself so much. There are times when I react strictly by my heart-well let's be honest that's all the time. I just keep thinking that one day, something terrible is going to happen, and its all because I've done something horribly wrong, lead them down the wrong path if you will. I'm not a good queen…" She trailed off, her gaze dropping from Uru. She was holding onto her every word with those intense eyes.

"Yes you are." Uru said simply, as she crossed her front paws. "I know you are young and scared, but from what I've seen, you are." She said, smiling now.

"Thanks…" Ieh murmured, resting her head lightly on her paws. She didn't know what else to say, as Uru had just given her the ultimate of compliments. "But you have to admit, the things I've done this morning, they were pretty controversial." She said with a chuckle, rolling over onto her back as she stretched out.

"The thing I'm about to do is pretty controversial, too." A deep voice spoke. It sounded wicked, evil in intent. Ieh snarled, turning over quickly, but she was just as soon pressed to the ground. Her attacker was so strong that her head slammed into the hard soil, making her see double for a few seconds. She breathed out, a mistake, for crushing weight bared down on her harder than ever. She was aware of a mane, dingy red in color, and sharp claws just inches from her face.

Uru obviously was taken by complete surprise. She roared in outrage, flinging herself at the strange male. He chuckled, backhanding her with a strong clawed paw. "Stupid wretch." He spat, seeming to now add his full weight to Ieh's shoulders and head.

"Uru…don't…" Ieh breathed, unable to move an inch. "I won't have anyone else sacrificing themselves for me!" She cried, franticly trying to kick him off with her back legs.

"Oh yes…miss Jatsune. That was unfortunate, wasn't it Queen?" The voice breathed into her ear, violating her senses. She grunted, trying again to squirm away from her enemy.

Uru whimpered against the side of the rock, a fresh wound across her shoulder where his claws had landed. She looked uncertain, holding that leg up weakly off the ground. She had been flung away so hard that it had collided with the hard rock, injuring it badly.

The mysterious male chuckled, leaping off of Ieh in a quick motion, but landing near Uru. He wrapped an arm around her, his claws tickling her neck. "Now, it is simple. I'm here to save you both. You beautiful…intoxicating creatures." He breathed heavily on Uru's neck, making her shiver and pull away in disgust.

Ieh tried to stand, but found herself on shaky feet. The bastard had planned it all out, knowing there was no way for her to fight back in her condition. By the time she had fully recovered, he could have her dead. He chuckled dryly, watching her feeble attempts with great amusement.

"As I was saying…" He said, letting go of Uru so that she dropped suddenly, painfully to the ground, further injuring her shoulder, "I'm here to help." He breathed into Ieh's face, his breath was full of the stench of blood. "Come away with me to the oasis. You can both be my queens, and rear my children…as many of them as I see fit to have." His eyes glittered, they were a pale blue in color, looking completely white when the sunlight touched them. Ieh shuddered, pulling herself to an undignified crouching position.

"I'll never have your bastard children, you filthy-" Uru began, her voice full of venom. The male roared, rounding on her and shoving her to the ground again. He looked satisfied at her obvious grimace of pain and turned once more to Ieh. He seemed more drawn to her than any other.

"What do you say, my sweet? My precious Ieh…" He tenderly touched her face with his paw, extending his claws so that they drug lightly through her fur.


	5. Violation

**Note: I wanted to say thanks to **C**IA.al-Mujahid** **for being the first to review this story. Thank you so much for your time and honest opinion. I tried to space my paragraphs out a little more, like you suggested. I'll also try not to get too confusing with the characters I'm not going to go into detail about many of the pridemates, as of now the only important ones to the story are Ieh, Heather and Uru.**

-1"I say go to hell." Ieh spat, pulling herself up so that she was now standing on wobbley feet. It took every ounce of her energy to do this, but she was not going to let this monster get the better of her. Her dark eyes held a look so cold that it might freeze hell over.

The male seemed daunted for a moment, as though he was starting to second guess himself. He took a step back hesitantly, not expecting such dainty little things to be so brave. However, the moment passed, and his face twisted into a horrible smirk as he began to circle her.

"Alright, I guess we'll just have to do it my way. By FORCE!" He cried, shoving Ieh roughly down. She cried out, realizing just how sore her ribs were now. He was a large lion, and had crushed her for a good minute.

Ieh squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to make herself believe it was just a dream. "Oh no, baby, it's far from over." The male taunted. Her eyes snapped open as she felt his mane brush across her back, as he moved across her once more.

His hot breath was on her back, her neck…traveling up as it teased her ears. She then felt his body, more lightly this time, pressing against her. It held a great amount of heat, and she could feel his pulse through his skin. The male chuckled, gripping her tightly around the middle with his strong front limbs. The lioness was then painfully aware of the lower part of his body sinking towards hers.

She knew what his plans were, there was no way around it. A shudder went through her body as she began to slowly accept her fate. There was no way out of this, she would just have to accept it. He was about to violate her, her most precious and sacred thing she had with her mate was about to be lost. She would be forced to give up her rights as queen, she would be a disgrace to them all, mostly Khall and her small son. After this, she would _have _to be his queen, no matter how much she hated the bastard.

Something snapped inside the young queen. She refused to be violated like this. Using all her strength she rolled quickly, kicking him in the stomach with extended claws. It was just enough force to get him off of her. She gritted her teeth, fighting through the pain in her ribs as she sprang to her feet and stood in front of Uru.

_I have to protect the pride first, at all costs. I cannot let Uru be harmed, as long as I can physically move. _

Ieh raised a paw, striking the male across the face violently as he stumbled towards her. "Leave here, you filth, you pathetic excuse of flesh." She snarled, leaping towards him. She found herself quickly on the ground once more, pinned beneath him. With a roar she was on top, slashing away at his face.

His response was to laugh wickedly, slamming her against the ground again harshly. She was going to suffocate from either his sheer weight or his thick mane against her face. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she struggled to stay conscious. She must protect Uru, at all costs…she must…

Her entire body shuddered as she gasped for air. His mane moved slightly, his weight lifted. So he was at least allowing her just enough strength to breathe. She never hated anyone more in her life. The sky, the beautiful glorious sky spread out above her, with swirling gray clouds…

Gray meant rain.

She smiled happily, a choked laugh in her throat as she watched the heavens. At least if she was going to die, her pride was going to get the rain they so desperately needed. The male was off of her completely, staring down at her with cold eyes, not understanding. Ieh pointed at the clouds behind his head.

"You idiot, look…rain." She said gleefully.

"There is no rain, Ieh." Uru said, from her pitiful fetal position against the rock. At least Uru made no movement to help Ieh out. The last thing the queen wanted was another's blood spilled because of her.

"…Really? Oh well…" Ieh said. She was in a world of her own now, deprived of so much oxygen that her sanity was questionable.

"Enough of this idle chit chat." The male growled, moving towards them again. It seemed he had made up his mind that he did not care if she was sane or not. He was going to mate them both.

Before he could mount either one of them, a dark shadow flew across the rock, attacking him with force. Angry growls ensued. Ieh rolled onto her stomach, catching the end of it. Apparently the male had been worn down, or Heather was a very good fighter. Whatever the reason, she had the male securely pinned, her claws at his throat.

"Leave them be, or I swear it, I will rip out your eyes and choke you with them." She growled, slicing across his face with a pointy nail for good measure. The male howled in pain and tried to get up, only to be forcefully slammed against the ground once more, with equal force he had to Ieh.

"Wear this for good measure, and if you ever return to these lands I _will not _hesitate to end your life." She spat, slicing across this wound now so that they formed a large X beneath his right eye. With that, Heather leaped from the male and gave a mighty roar. She did not stop staring until his figure disappeared at the edge of the horizon.

"Oh…Heather…" Ieh began. She moved shakily to her feet. Never before had she felt so wrong about someone. "I owe you-we owe…you…" Her eyes moved skyward again. The clouds surely looked as though they were about to burst with rain. Ieh felt strange, as though every ounce of energy holding her up failed her in that instant. She collapsed to the ground with a soft thud.


	6. Dreams

-1**Thanks for the review, static rhubarb! Yes, the powers will have some…outcome on the future of the pride. I don't want to give it away, but a sneak preview is coming up in this chapter.**

The queen of pride rock was only vaguely aware that her body was being moved. Her body splayed out in a most disgraceful way, her paws dragging against the ground and appearing to slither along like a snake. She murmured something…and lost all feeling in her body once more.

_She was no longer being drug across the rough, dry savannah. Now she floated, as though across a heavenly body of clouds. She saw her mother's form, her beautiful pale form, reaching for her. Her eyes were a misty blue, and never looked happier. Suddenly the look faded, and she was falling…through the clouds, to the ground…_

_Ieh screamed out, but soon found herself falling as well. She did not remember the harsh landing, and only saw her mother splayed across the ground. Her body lay flat, dried out like a corpse. The queen reached for her, clawing frantically. She couldn't move. There was nothing she could do to help her poor dying mother._

"Someone secure her! She's having a seizure!" Xia's frantic voice cried out. Ieh's eyes flashed open, wild and crazy as she stared at the moon pelted female before her. She strained, feeling both Uru and Heather pile onto her, careful to avoid her ribs which she was sure were crushed by now.

"Mother!" Ieh screamed. It was a horrible sound as she fell back to the cave floor, shuddering.

Xia's eyes hardened as she moved to Ieh's side. She held a silver tipped paw over her injured ribs and closed her eyes, humming softly to herself. The sounds of her screams began to fade as she slipped out of consciousness again. The last she remembered was…a fog…rolling out of Xia's paws and seeping into her wounds.

_That lullaby. A soothing paw stroked Ieh's side as the voice neared her, gently humming to her. _

"_Father is gone,_

_but he'll soon be home. _

_Bringing the bounty with him. _

_Home home, papa's coming home for us soon…"_

_Cub Ieh's eyes flickered open as she remembered the first song, the only lullaby she would be able to pass down to her children. A beautiful lioness with a pale colored pelt and stunning turquoise eyes nudged the cub proudly. There was no doubt a look of slight insanity haunted her face, which was strained and thin._

_The lioness stood slowly and walked to the edge of the makeshift den. Her eyes stayed on the horizon until the first rays of light came in. Bright light, so blindingly strong that her memory of this moment faded into the next…_

"_Mama!" A now teenaged Ieh entered the den proudly. A thin antelope swung from her mouth as she purred, dropping the prey down at her mother's feet. "Look! I really did it! Oh mama, you taught me so well. I learned from the best, ya know. The fastest runner, the best mother…mama? Mama!?"_

_She dropped to her stomach in sobs, not understanding. Her mothers body was cold and stiff. Just like that, she was gone. The only one she had ever known. And then she wept._

_Somehow, she just knew. Now things were different. She had to travel alone, always wary of males. She could never allow herself to risk getting near a pride, because they might be the very ones that killed her dear father. Though it was obvious Ieh's mother refused to tell her what had really happened, she was a smart cub. She had figured out early on that some strange new race of lion with overwhelming fire powers had slain her father and claimed the pride for their own._

_And so, she ran._

The humming had stopped by the time she calmed and woke. Though the feeling of someone stroking her side, and the warmth of breathing was still near her. Ieh jumped up, startled as she looked down at her side.

Xia chuckled from a distance, her laughter ringing like bells. "It's alright dear. They were easily mended." She snorted, moving to sit beside her friend. Though she did not question, at least not yet.

Ieh shrugged, frowning as she realized the familiar stroking feeling was coming from a gentle fog that even now rolled around her middle. "Will it go away?" She asked, slightly taken back.

"Of course." Xia said, a huge grin on her face. "By morning, I'd say. You…were out for quite a while." She said, gesturing to the horizon, which was now dark.

Ieh tilted her head, turning to see Uru laying near her. She was completely healed up, and beamed at Ieh.

Rolling her eyes, the beige lioness went to her feet. "Honestly, everyone is acting all…nice to try and shelter me. I'm fine. So I fainted a few times, big whoop." She growled, stalking forward.

Xia's eyes saddened as she lowered her gaze. She tried to hide her lower legs, which had fog rolling around them as well. It was too late, the queen had seen them.

"Oh…no!" She gasped, running to Xia's side. "I…did all_ that?!" _She said incredulously.

"It's nothing!" Xia cried, her eyes frantic to explain. "You…were going into shock. It's perfectly understandable. Don't even apologize for it." She said, tucking her paws firmly underneath her so they were out of view.

Ieh shuddered, disgusted with herself. How could she be so weak? With a sigh she laid back down and stared ahead blankly. So Uru was healing. But because of her, now Xia was left with what was sure to be some scars.


	7. Midnight Fury

-1Several sullen hours passed without much movement in the den. Even the normally hyper cubs sat still, casting woeful glances at Ieh and Uru occasionally. Did they know? Had Uru announced what had happened to the whole pride?

Around midnight the fog stopped rolling around Ieh's sides. She was now healed. "Finally…I can get some sleep. What a distraction." She mused to herself, turning over onto her side so that she could be more comfortable.

A soft wet nose nudged Ieh gently. With a sigh she rolled over again, staring into the eyes of Uru. The brown lioness looked very thoughtful and concerned. "Beg pardon…but Heather would like to speak with us." Uru said, jerking her head towards the cave exit.

The pair walked slowly out into the refreshing night air, not quite believing they were fully healed after such a struggle just yet. At any second Ieh expected to hear her ribs snap, and she would crumple to the ground. However, it never happened, and the two reached Heather's side after a few moments.

The eyes of the pregnant fae were as harsh as ever, she looked them over and seemed satisfied with what she saw. "You need to learn to defend yourself better, queen." She said, her voice was nearly a sarcastic snarl.

Ieh's eyes widened, and she heard Uru growling in her throat at her side. The words were like a slap in the face, and they stung. Ieh lowered her head, looking defeated. "You're right." She managed to mumble.

"Like hell I am!" Heather shouted, her stone colored eyes blazing now. "We cannot afford to loose you out there because some random male finds you irresistible. I was embarrassed, a common huntress, coming to the aid of the queen. A _pregnant _huntress at that." She hissed, her voice low so that the rest of the pride wouldn't hear. Full of venom all the same.

"At least Ieh isn't some common piece of-" Uru was interrupted by a harsh cup across the face by Heather. Now she was rounding on the younger.

"And you…_you." _Heather hissed, a nasty scowl on her face. "When she says 'don't help me save your self,' you promptly tell her what extreme bullshit that is, and fly to her side." Heather's tail lashed angrily as she glared at Uru. "None is more important than the queen."

"Heather…" Ieh began, her voice full of grief. "Leave Uru alone."

A triumphant look shone on Heather's face. "Why don't you make me, you sniveling bitch?" She looked pleased by the look this brought from both lionesses. "Oh I forgot…you're too weak. You cannot keep expecting Khall to come to your rescue, _princess."_ She taunted Ieh, circling her now. "How mad is this making you? Not angry enough I see. You're not shaking yet." Heather grinned wittedly.

"Heather…you're walking a fine line." Ieh said, glaring at the older lioness. It was forbidden that she strike her, and Heather was well aware of this.

"But not fine enough!" Heather shrieked, leaping into the air. "I plan on cutting that line to half its width." She cast a glance at Uru, who seemed forgotten for the moment. Shock was registering in her eyes and she shook her head, still not believing Heather's words.

"The hell are you staring at, you rubbish? You piece of filth, you trash…you don't deserve the mercy of Ieh. Don't deserve to live." Heather sang in Uru's ear, circling her now. Uru's head dropped as she dug her claws into the earth. It was forbidden for her to attack Heather in any way. She was the newer member.

"Come on!" Heather cried, smacking her across the face lightly. "What are you afraid of? Surely your good buddy here isn't going to kick you out of the pride? You are…friends…aren't you?" Heather sang, smacking her again.

"Of course we are!" Ieh cried, glaring at Heather. A slight tremor ran down her back.

"Good." Heather said. Her expression changed now as she neared Ieh, smiling warmly at the queen. "Remember that. Remember the anger. Use that, and protect each other. No matter what happens, protect each other. The member is loyal to the queen, and the queen is loyal to the member." She said, her voice taking an edge that sent a chill down their spines.

"Tomorrow!" She continued, marching away from them. "Tomorrow we continue your training."


End file.
